The Revival Of The Uzumaki Clan
by Twiggy-Kill-Me
Summary: [Discontinued due to plot holes and OOCnes that causes to many problems]A figure returns to konoha in search of Naruto. What has he got to do with him? See Hyuga Hiashi in a new light.
1. 1

Naruto was squirming in his sleep on his bed. He was dreaming about someone, but who he did not know. The figure that he saw in his dreams was coming for him but he was not scared of this figure, in fact he felt very calm. This figure was loving. The figure was sending out waves of love and remorse with each step it took. Naruto was not used to such emotions that was directed towards him by this figure. He was confused. Naruto knew this was a dream. He wanted to wake up but at the same time he wanted to see who this was. The figure was coming closer towards him. Naruto could almost make out the face, almost...  
  
Naruto woke with a start as thunder and lightning came crashing down on Konoha. He was so close to seeing the face of the stranger in his dream. Although this was a dream he knew it meant something more, but what he did not know.  
  
Naruto proceeded towards his kitchen to get some ramen to eat. Hoping that his favorite food will calm him down.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Hyuga Hiashi was lying down beside his sleeping wife thinking about what he saw today.  
  
FLASHBACK He was just leaving the hokage's office after speaking with her when he saw a shop owner refusing and chasing away Naruto from buying things in his shop. The worst part was the hateful words that came out of the shop owner's mouth. Naruto stood there grounded on the spot after hearing the words that came out of the owner's mouth. He soon turned away running with unshed tears glistening in his eyes. Hiashi immediately appeared in front of the shop owner and gave him a warning.  
  
"If I ever see you treating Naruto that way again I'll make sure that it will be the last day you walk on this earth."  
  
With that he left the scared shop owner and returned to the Hyuga estate.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Hiashi wanted to take in Naruto as his own after that fateful night 12 years ago, in fact the whole Hyuga clan wanted to take him in. The only reason they did not was because of the stupid elders of the clan. Although Hiashi was the clan leader he had to obey the elders, as they were one of the reasons Kyubi was subdued. He had to obey them as a sign of respect. His wife and the others calmed him saying that it was not his fault and that he should not blame himself for the elders stupidity. She also suggested that although they could not take in Naruto they should at least give him a good place to live in. Hiashi agreed. He found a small apartment for Naruto and he made a Hyuga member take care of Naruto as a baby. The babysitter however had to be stopped when Naruto started getting older as Hiashi did not want to get Naruto too attached to a Hyuga member fearing that the elders would find out and hurt Naruto. He however never stopped sending money to Naruto. When Naruto asked the hokage when he got older by who and why he was given money, all the hokage said was the money was from the village.  
  
Hiashi at the moment was just lying down staring at the ceiling thinking about his best friends son. His mind wondered off to another person hoping this person would return soon and that this person was alright. With that in mind Hiashi slowly found himself in a restless sleep.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Two figures stood at the edge of Konoha village with thunder and lightning illuminating their backs. They slowly made their way towards their village with one thing in mind... to find Naruto. Once they reached the village they were stopped by an Anbu team demanding to know who they are and what is their business in the village. The 2 figures immediately put on their Konoha headbands and stated their name. The younger figure of the 2:  
  
"Ryu Yagami of Konoha returning from a mission on behalf of the hokage."  
  
The second figure:  
  
"Liana Yagami of Konoha also returning from a mission on behalf of the hokage."  
  
The Anbu checked their papers confirming their identities and proceeded to let then into the village.  
  
The moment the 2 figures entered the village the younger figure took a deep breath and announced  
  
"It's good to be back home. Just wait for me Naruto, you wont be alone again." 


	2. 2

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.  
  
English is not my first language; please inform me if there are any mistakes I'll correct them.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
"Is that really you?" Tsunade asked the figure of Ryu that stood in front of her.  
  
"Yes it's really me. I have returned, and I'm planning on staying." Replied Ryu  
  
"It's been too long. I bet your wondering as to how Naruto is doing right?"  
  
Ryu just nodded at the question Tsunade directed to him. Tsunade took a deep breath and began to explain as to how Naruto had been living all this time, the hate, the pain, and all the events that have taken place in the last 12 years until the mission to rescue Sasuke from the sound Nins 2 weeks ago.  
  
Ryu just stood there taking all the information in before he spoke.  
  
"So Naruto finally knows that he is the Kyubi. And I take it that this Sasuke is a real pain in the ass."  
  
Tsunade just smirked and nodded. Ryu's companion just stood there without saying a word. When Ryu finally got up to leave Tsunade asked him.  
  
"So what are your plans now?"  
  
"First I'm going to see Hiashi-sama and thank him for what he has done for Naruto. Then I'm going to look for Naruto and have a long talk with him."  
  
"And what do you pan to do after you finish talking to him?" asked Tsunade  
  
"If Naruto accepts all that I have told him, then we will rebuild the Uzumaki clan together . Oh and by the way. In a few days I group of about 100 people consisting of some shinobi's and their families will arrive here. I hope you can grant them entry inside the village."  
  
"Of course, who are they?" asked Tsunade  
  
"They are the ones who will help he rebuild the clan." Ryu stated simply before he left.  
  
Tsunade however just sat there contemplating all that had been said just a moment ago before she broke into a smile.  
  
"Just wait till I tell Jiraiya about this".  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Hyuga Hiashi was sitting down at the grounds watching his 2 daughters train with each other. Hinata who was once very shy and without any confidence was now slowly changing. He smiled knowing that he owed this to Naruto. Hanabi who looked like she superior to Hinata although she was younger was secretly very pleased that her sister was slowly improving herself. Although she did not show it she loved her sister very much and was very proud of her. Hiashi and his 2 daughters were soon disturbed by sounds coming from the main gate of the Hyuga estate, wondering what was going on they made their way towards the gate. Upon arriving there they were surprised to fins that 6 Hyuga members were fighting 2 figures that apparently wanted entry to the household.  
  
Hiashi was asking himself who would dare to attack the most powerful clan in Konoha. But apparently these 2 figures were having no trouble fighting off 2 jounin and 4 chuunin level Hyuga members. Before the fight got any worse, Hiashi with incredible speed stood in between the 2 fighting parties. Immediately the Hyuga members retreated and bowed their heads as a sign of respect to their leader.  
  
"What's going on here?" asked Hiashi  
  
"These 2 people were trying to get into the estate without proper authorization. So we began attacking them." Explained one of the Hyuga.  
  
"Can't you see that they are Konoha shinobi's? Why did you attack them?" questioned Hiashi.  
  
"We have not seen them before in this village Hiashi-sama. With all that has been going on we felt that it was prudent to take action." Replied the ninja.  
  
"I see, very well." Hiashi then turned around and faced the intruders. He was analyzing them when he felt that they looked vaguely familiar. He then spoke.  
  
"Who are you and what is your business here. Answer or we will be forced to take action." Hiashi demanded.  
  
"I see that you seem to have forgotten me after 12 years Hiashi-sama." The smaller figure of the 2 replied  
  
"Forgotten you? How can I forget you when I don't even know you?" asked Hiashi "Hmm maybe this can help you remember." With that the 2 figures removed their cloaks Hiashi immediately recognized the clan symbol that was engraved on the on the back of their clothes.  
  
"R.R.Ryu is that really you?" stammered Hiashi  
  
Ryu just smiled before answering.  
  
"Yes Hiashi-sama, its really me. I have returned."  
  
Hiashi immediately ordered everyone to back away and show respect to Ryu before inviting Ryu and Liana inside the estate.  
  
Once they were in Hiashi ordered everyone to leave him and Ryu alone to talk, he also ordered them to fetch his wife Kaoru to join them  
  
Hinata and Hanabi could only wonder who the stranger was and why was their father showing those 2 such respect.  
  
Ryu, Liana and Hiashi just sat in the room waiting for Kaoru to join them before they started talking. Once Kaoru entered the room she eyed the 2 strangers trying to make out who they were. Before she could ask her husband the question he answered her.  
  
"Kaoru, that is Ryu and Liana. They have returned." He said trying to contain the excitement that was evident in his voice.  
  
"Ryu, as in Ryu Yagami?" She asked.  
  
"Yes Kaoru-sama it's really me." Answered Ryu  
  
Kaoru immediately ran towards Ryu and enveloped him in a huge hug while tears flowed freely down her cheeks. Hiashi only smiled at this.  
  
"I can't believe its really you. We were all so worried when you never sent news as to how you were doing." She cried  
  
She then did something, which no one expected... she slapped Ryu, Hiashi and Liana just sat there with open eyes unable to believe what just happened.  
  
"We know you had to leave. The least you could have done was send word about your whereabouts and if you were doing fine. Do you know what has been going one here? Do you know what Naruto has been through?" she than began to cry again.  
  
"I'm sorry Kaoru-sama but I could not do that as there were people after me. I did not want to put Naruto in danger. I know he has been through a lot, and I hope that he can forgive me for not being there for him. That's one of the reasons I'm here now. I'm back for good and I want to thank you for all you have done for Naruto. I know that you wanted to do more but you could not. But I thank you from the bottom of my heart." Replied Ryu  
  
Kaoru them proceeded to hug him again telling him she was sorry. He assured her that it was ok and that things were going to change form now on. Hiashi let them calm down for a while before he spoke.  
  
"Ryu I am very happy that you have finally returned to Konoha. But tell me what are you plans now."  
  
"Well Hiashi-sama the first thing I'm going to do is speak to Naruto and explain everything to him, then I'm going to rebuild my clan. My only hope is that Naruto can understand why all this had to happen, and that the Hyuga can once again extend its hand of friendship to my clan once again like in the past."  
  
"The Hyuga will be honored to rebuild its friendship with your clan. And now I suggest you go and look for Naruto."  
  
With that Ryu and Liana left the estate in search of Naruto.  
  
"He really has grown up hasn't he?" asked Kaoru to her husband.  
  
"Yes he has. And now I am going to help them in everyway that I can."  
  
"But what about the elders? The will except Ryu but not Naruto." Asked Kaoru  
  
"I'm going to do something that I should have done a long time ago. Kaoru I want you to get all the senior members of the Hyuga and the elders in the meeting hall. We are going to have a clan meeting now." Ordered Hiashi  
  
Kaoru was wondering what her husband had planned.  
  
"What are you going to do?" asked Kaoru  
  
"I'm going to banish the elders from our clan."  
  
With that he left the room and a shocked Kaoru behind.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~ 


	3. 3

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.  
  
English is not my first language; please inform me if there are any mistakes I'll correct them.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Naruto sat at Ichiraku after sakura yelled at him and chased after Sasuke. He felt a pain in his heart that he could not explain. He was hoping that sakura would be nicer to him after he rescued Sasuke from the sound nins, but instead she became more obsessed with Sasuke and Sasuke became a bigger idiot than he ever was. As for Kakashi he was still more interested in Sasuke and his Come Come paradise than Naruto.  
  
The owner at ichiraku studied his favorite customer while preparing a bowl of his best ramen for Naruto. He knew the way that Naruto was treated in the village and the pain, which he lived in. He felt sorry for Naruto, which was why he and his daughter were perhaps one of the few people who were kind to Naruto. He then placed the bowl of ramen in front of Naruto while telling him to cheer up, and that the ramen was on the house. Naruto immediately smiled thanking the owner and began slurping the ramen. The owner could smile at Naruto before he returned to making ramen for other customers.  
  
Naruto finished his ramen and thanked the owner before he made his way towards his house. Once he reached his house he was surprised to see his door was unlocked, he then figured that he forgot to lock it when he left this morning. Once he reached inside he was surprised to find 2 people sitting in his living room.  
  
"Who are you, and what are you doing in my house?" yelled Naruto  
  
"Relax Naruto-kun, we are not here to hurt you. We came to talk to you. My name is Ryu Yagami. Now if you would just sit down I'll have liana here make us some tea and we can talk," replied Ryu  
  
"What do you want to talk about? I don't even know you." Naruto asked, although he said that inside he felt a strange comforting and calming aura coming from this person. It was like he knew this person all his life and that he could trust him.  
  
"Yes its true you don't know me, but that is one of the reasons that I am here today. In fact I'm here today to explain to you about yourself and you're past your present and your future. I'm here Naruto to talk to you about your family."  
  
Naruto slumped onto a chair facing Ryu as he was in shock. His head was spinning and his mind was running a mile a minute.  
  
"My...my family?" Stammered Naruto  
  
"Yes Naruto your family. Now just relax. Liana can you go and make us some tea?" asked Ryu.  
  
"Yes Ryu-sama, at once."  
  
Liana then proceeded to Naruto's kitchen thus leaving Ryu and Naruto alone.  
  
"Naruto, do you want to know who your parents were? Do you want to know why the fourth sealed the Kyubi inside of you?" asked Ryu  
  
Naruto could only nod his head as he suddenly found his throat very dry. Ryu just smiled and continued.  
  
"Naruto all that I'm about to tell you is the truth. I beg of you to listen to me before you decide anything or interrupt me. After we have finished you can go and ask Tsunade or Jiraiya if all I have said to you is true. Do you understand?"  
  
"Y.. yes." Replied Naruto.  
  
"Ok here goes. Naruto your father was the fourth hokage, Yagami Kazama and your mother's name was Uzumaki Miyuki. And Naruto I'm your brother. Now before you say anything or start yelling please let me finish." Ryu just let Naruto calm down before he continued.  
  
"Naruto, before the Kyubi attacked Konoha 12 years ago the Uzumaki clan and the Yagami clan were the strongest shinobi clans in Konoha. We were also very close with the Hyuga clan. Our mother and father were in love and they got married thus merging the 2 clans together as they were the leaders of the clan. They then were come to be known as the YU clan. And when the fox attacked Konoha 12 years ago no one could defeat it, so father had no choice but to seal it away. He could not seal it in an object as it would be too risky, and he could not seal it in an adult or me, as the seal would have rebelled, as it would not be able to fully blend with its host. So I hope you can understand why father did what he did. You might ask why did the Hyuga not help you or take you in as a child, well they did, and god knows they did. But they were unable to because of the elders, but they did try to do the best they could for you. Even this apartment is theirs. And all the money you have been getting since you were a kid was theirs." Ryu stopped for a while to observe Naruto, satisfied that Naruto was not going to explode, he continued.  
  
"Naruto I know you want to know why I was not here before if I was really your brother. You see, when the seal was made on your stomach you could not be near any family members until you reach puberty, as our strong blood ties would have disrupted the seal. That's why I had to leave. I could not inform you or contact you when I was on my travels because there were a lot of people who wanted to take advantage of our clan's destruction to try and get me for our bloodline ability. They did not know you were alive and I wanted to keep it that way." Naruto I know this is very hard for you and I know you might not forgive me or our parents for what has happened. You must understand, father was the hokage and he did the only thing he could to protect the village. Our parents dying wish was for you to someday grow- up and help me rebuild our legacy together. They also wanted you to know that they loved you. Naruto I love you. I'm back here for good now and I'm going to make up all the time you have lost." Ryu just stared at Naruto hoping the blond boy would forgive him.  
  
Ryu loved his brother immensely, and not a day has gone by in the past that he has not thought about Naruto.  
  
Finally the blond spoke.  
  
"Your...your really my brother?" asked Naruto.  
  
"Yes I am Naruto. And I'm here to sta.." Ryu was cut off as Naruto jumped from his seat and flung himself around the 17 year olds body, enveloping him in a hug. Ryu hugged him back with all the love he could, hoping to make up for the years of neglect. Liana came up and also hugged Naruto and Ryu happy that both of her masters had finally found each other. 


	4. 4

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.  
  
English is not my first language; please inform me if there are any mistakes I'll correct them.  
  
NOTE: THIS ALL HAPPENES AFTER THE SOUND FIGHT. SASUKE WAS BROUGHT BACK. RELATIONS BETWEEN THE Hyuga MAIN FAMILY AND THE BRANCH FAMILY ARE BETTER AND ACTUALLY QUITE CLOSE, BUT THE SEAL STILL REMAINS. THE Hyuga ARE STILL TRYING TO CHANGE THE SEAL BUT IT'S NOT EASY. @~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
"Silence!! I'm sure that many of you here are wondering why I called for this clan meeting." Exclaimed Hiashi.  
  
A wave of nods and murmurs passed through the gathered crowd. Hiashi studies this before proceeding.  
  
"Today I am going to make a very important decision regarding the clan. Before I proceed with that particular issue, I have a very important announcement to make. Earlier today someone who we all know very well returned to Konoha. This person's clan was at one time very close with our clan. The person I'm talking about is Ryu Yagami." The moment Hiashi finished his statement cheers and praises erupted from the gathered crowd. Hiashi waited for everyone to calm down before he continued.  
  
"He came to see me when he returned today, he is planning to stay in Konoha permanently and he is going to rebuild the YU clan. And he has asked our hands in friendship once more, and of course I have agreed. Now I would like to know what the elders of the clan think about this arrangement?" asked Hiashi.  
  
The leader of the 12 elders spoke up.  
  
"We are very happy with this. Its is an honor that the YU clan wants to reform the friendship its once had with us. And of course we will do anything to help Ryu-sama to rebuild his clan."  
  
"And what about Uzumaki Naruto?" asked Hiashi.  
  
"Of course we will not allow the demon to join the YU clan. Once Ryu-sama starts rebuilding his clan we will do all in our power to get rid of the demon boy." Replied the elder.  
  
"And who gives you the right to forbid my brother to join his own clan? And who the hell gives you the right to get rid of my brother? Let me tell you this, if any of you so much as looks at Naruto funny, I'll rip out every bone from your body with my bare hands."  
  
Ryu said upon arriving with Naruto for the Hyuga meeting. The amount of killing intent projected from Ryu's words sent a chill down everyone's spine, even Hiashi.  
  
Naruto stared in awe at Ryu as no one has ever spoken up in his defense before. He soon decided that he liked it.  
  
"But you can't have a demon in your clan. What would your parents have said? No we will not allow it." Said one of the elders.  
  
The moment those words left the stupid elders mouth, Ryu was already strangling the elder against the wall. Hiashi motioned to the rest of the Hyuga to not to interfere.  
  
"That demon that you speak of is my brother, and my parents were proud of him. And he is the hero of this village even if no one acknowledges it. And as I said before, who the hell are you to make decisions for my clan or me? I'm giving you one final warning, watch your mouth and your position. Interfere with me or my clan again, and that will be the last day you ever see sunlight." Warned Ryu.  
  
Hiashi and Kaoru just sat there watching the whole scene with a small smirk on their faces before Hiashi spoke up.  
  
"This is one of the reasons I have called this meeting today. All of you know what happened 12 years ago on that fateful night, and most of us wanted to take Naruto in as our own not just as a sign of friendship towards the YU clan but also because we wanted to." Hiashi turned and smiled at a shocked Naruto before continuing.  
  
"While we tried our best, we did not want to go against our elders words as they were one of the reasons we managed to seal the Kyubi that night. But I have regretted that decision every night these 12 years. Naruto should not have gone through all that he has. As Ryu said he is the hero of this village and the people here are too blind like the elders to realize that." All of the Hyuga except the elders agreed to that statement. The elders made to say something but they were silenced by a group of Hyuga jounin who appeared in front of them.  
  
Hiashi continued.  
  
"So today I'm making the decision that I should have made 12 years ago. Today I'm banishing the elders from the Hyuga clan, and I'm going to reform the friendship we once held with the YU clan. And that includes Naruto."  
  
The hall erupted with cheers, as this was the choice everyone wished for since day one. Their happiness was short lived as one of the elders started yelling.  
  
"YOU CAN"T DO THIS!!! You do not have the right! We strip you of your leader status. And we banish you. Guards seize him." Said the leader of the elders while struggling against a jounin. All present there including the Hyuga guards just stared at the elder before Hiashi motioned them to be removed. The jounins and some guards took them to the hokage's office where they were stripped of their status and banished from their village. This was a rare thing to happen but once a clan has spoken against one of their own. The village leader has to comply by removing them from the village, as it's the law. But this can only be done with the consent of the whole clan. And in this case the whole clan did comply. As only senior members and the elders were present in the meeting. The younger Hyuga members and the branch family were in shock to see the elders being escorted forcefully out of the estate. Before everyone could begin to ask question Hiashi summoned everyone including the branch family to the main yard.  
  
Hiashi then proceeded to explain everything that had happened, including what happened 12 years ago. Everyone who did not know what happened 12 years ago were in shock. The women were crying while the men were just rooted to the ground at Naruto's and Ryu life story. Hinata and Neji were speechless and Hanabi had to hold her sister up as she broke down in tears after looking at a very shocked Naruto. Neji however just stared at Naruto waiting for the first chance he got to apologize for all he had done and said to Naruto during the chuunin exam.  
  
Naruto was standing behind his brother warily as some Hyuga members were approaching him. He wanted to step back but Ryu just looked at him and gave him a reassuring smile, so Naruto stood his ground. Soon Naruto was engulfed in an ocean of hugs by almost every Hyuga member. Ryu just smiled at the scene before him, but before he could do anything he and Naruto were both hugged by Kaoru and other Hyuga members.  
  
Hinata and Neji slowly made their way towards Naruto and Ryu, as the crowd slowly started leaving wanting to prepare a huge feast to welcome Naruto and Ryu.  
  
"Na...Naruto kun." Stammered Hinata.  
  
"Naruto" said Neji.  
  
Naruto was slightly shocked to see the both of them approach him. He had totally forgotten that they were both Hyuga members.  
  
"Hinata chan. Neji... so I guess you now know that I'm a murdering demon. I understand of you don't want to see me again. All I ask is that you keep this information to your self by not telling anybody."  
  
"No Naruto kun I do not think of you as a demon. I finally understand why you were treated the way you were. But I think that you're the bravest and most determined person I have ever met. If it was not for you I would still be scared and shy. It's because of you that I have changed. And I never want you to think that I would never want to see you. Yo...you are a precious person to me Naruto-kun." The last words came out almost a whisper but Naruto heard it's clearly. He could not believe what he was hearing.  
  
"I...I'm a precious person to you?" Asked a shocked Naruto.  
  
"Yes" squeaked Hinata.  
  
Before Naruto to ask her anymore question, Neji cleared his throat.  
  
"Naruto, I agree with what Hinata-sama said. I just want to apologize for all I have said and done to you in the past. You saved me from the darkness that engulfed my heart and I would be honored if you would accept me as a friend."  
  
Naruto was lost for words so he did the only thing he could, he just nodded his head. Ryu just watched the whole thing before he introduced himself to Hinata and Neji as Naruto's brother.  
  
Soon a huge feast was going on with everyone laughing and talking away. Naruto never thought he would see the day when a Hyuga would laugh or for that matter actually smile. Kaoru soon shook him out of his thought.  
  
Kaoru explained to him about why they did not take him in before and how both of his parents were close friends with her and her husband. When everything was said and done she game Naruto a hug and made him eat a huge plate of food saying he was too thin for her liking.  
  
After the feast had ended everyone returned to their work and Ryu, Naruto, Hiashi his family and the senior Hyuga members sat down to talk.  
  
"Ryu I understand that you want to rebuild your clan. I hope you don't mind me asking this but how do you plan to do this. You 2 and Liana are the only members why are left in your clan."  
  
"No Hiashi-sama I do not mind you asking. Yes I understand that the 3 of us are the only original members left in our clan, but there are others who want to join our clan. Although they are not of pure Uzumaki or Yagami blood I still welcome them with open arms." "I understand. But the YU clan was the strongest clan in Konoha. How can your rebuild it with outsiders. They do not have your bloodline ability and I doubt that they can match a true YU clan member."  
  
Yes I understand your concern. But you see all those you want to join my clan are powerful shinobi's. They are outcasts, retired or missing Nins fro their original village. I have already discussed it with hokage-sama and she has agreed to talk to their original villages to pardon them and grant them Konoha citizenship. As for the bloodline ability, do not worry. After we have settled down I will use Naruto, myself and liana's blood to pass on our ability to them. I know it's not advisable, but I trust them with my life."  
  
(I guessing that the bloodline-passing thing can be done as hunter Nins am dispatched to find and remove abilities from missing Nins. Even the Hyuga have the seal so that their abilities cannot be stolen when they die)  
  
"I see, well if you are sure then we will do everything we can to help you. When are these people coming to Konoha, and how many of them are there?" asked Hiashi  
  
"They will arrive tomorrow and there are a total of 140 of them including women and children." Answered Ryu.  
  
"Very well. Tonight you 3 can spend the night here. Tomorrow we will begin the resurrection of the YU clan." With that everyone turned in for the night. 


	5. 5

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.  
  
English is not my first language; please inform me if there are any mistakes I'll correct them.  
  
NOTE: THIS ALL HAPPENES AFTER THE SOUND FIGHT. SASUKE WAS BROUGHT BACK. RELATIONS BETWEEN THE Hyuga MAIN FAMILY AND THE BRANCH FAMILY ARE BETTER AND ACTUALLY QUITE CLOSE, BUT THE SEAL STILL REMAINS. THE Hyuga ARE STILL TRYING TO CHANGE THE SEAL BUT IT'S NOT EASY. @~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
The next morning Naruto, and Liana made their way towards the hokage office with Hiashi and his family together with Neji. They were heading there as The YU clan members were supposed to arrive at any moment.  
  
During the trip there Naruto kept trying to get Hinata to look at him, but she was doing her best not to, he could see a deep shade of red on her cheeks since they left the Hyuga estate. Naruto finally gave up when they reached the hokage's office.  
  
"Ah Ryu I see that you have met with Naruto and Hiashi. So Naruto how do you feel?" asked Tsunade.  
  
"I'm fine, just a little shocked. But I'm very happy that I finally have a family." Said Naruto while staring at the floor.  
  
"I understand this is not easy for you, but I'm very happy that you finally got what you deserved." Replied a smiling Tsunade.  
  
Soon 2 Anbu members entered the hokage's office in a hurry.  
  
"Hokage sama, our patrol units picked up a huge party of people heading towards Konoha. And by the looks of it they appear to be shinobi's. Do you want us to call the jounins and Anbu's to intercept them" said one of the Anbu's.  
  
"How many of them are there?" asked Tsunade.  
  
"There are more than a hundred of them, and they are being let by an old man about 50-60 years of age. He is carrying a huge battle stick on his back." Answered the Anbu.  
  
Ryu just nodded towards Tsunade.  
  
"It's ok, they are members of Konoha. I will meet with them personally. Return to your duties. By the way, I want the both of you to keep this a secret unless I tell you otherwise, is that understood?"  
  
The 2 Anbu's just nodded and left the hokage's room. The reason Tsunade said that was because Ryu had asked that favor from her, he did not want anyone in Konoha to know about his return until he had finished rebuilding the YU clan with Naruto. Soon everyone went outside to meet with their visitors. The moment they reached the village gates Tsunade was shocked to see the amount of shinobi's waiting there. Even Hiashi and his wife and to re-gather themselves as they were shocked to fell the amount of power being projected by the group. Clearly they were very powerful.  
  
The moment the group saw Ryu all except the women children and senior members of the group fell to their knees and bowed to Ryu.  
  
"Ryu-sama, you're your humble followers have return to serve you." said the old man who was apparently the leader of the group.  
  
"Rise. I told you to never bow to me. I do not think of you as my subordinates. You are my family, and soon you will be a part of Konoha and the YU clan." Replied Ryu.  
  
The man stood up and looked at Tsunade before giving her a small bow. Tsunade responded and soon they were all returning to the hokage's office to proceed with giving the mew members of Konoha their citizenship papers.  
  
After all the papers were signed Tsunade proceeded to ask Ryu what his next plans were.  
  
"So Ryu what are you going to do now. I mean now all your future clan members are already here I'm sure you can start rebuilding your clan."  
  
"Yes that's true. However I have a question, is my families funds still frozen in the Konoha bank? If it is I need you to unfreeze it. And now I'm going to take everyone home." Replied Ryu.  
  
"Home? You don't mean..." asked Tsunade.  
  
"Yes I'm taking everyone home to the YU estate. Its time Naruto and me returned to our real house. And I'm sure there is going to be a lot of work needed to be done after 12 of abandonment." Replied Ryu in a cool manner.  
  
"Ye..yes I'm sure ... I mean I totally forgot about the YU estate. How stupid of me. And as for your assets and funds will be immediately be unfrozen and transferred to your name and Naruto's." answered a stuttering Tsunade.  
  
"Thank you hokage-sama. Hiashi-sama I have a favor to ask of you. if you do not mind that is."  
  
"Of course, if it's within my power I will definitely do it. replied Hiashi.  
  
"Oh yes its definitely within your power. I need you to show me the way to the YU estate. I was there when I was small and although I remember how it looks like I cannot remember as to where it is. So I was hoping if you could help me there." Asked Ryu.  
  
"Oh my god Ryu how stupid can you get. Of course we will show you. do you even have to ask? We are not outsiders for you to be so polite and reserved you know. We consider you to be our family. And if you don't consider us the same we will take it as a great insult. And that goes for you to Naruto.' Replied Kaoru instead of Hiashi.  
  
Tsunade and Hiashi and the rest of the people there hid a smirk at Kaoru's remark and Ryu and Naruto's expression. They both had their mouth agape like a goldfish.  
  
'Yes, I'm sorry. It's just that it's all still kind of new to me. I'm still surprised that Naruto is taking it this well."  
  
"Heh, speak for your self bro. I'm always cool. You're the one that's getting scolded from Hinata's mom." Replied Naruto.  
  
Ryu just glared daggers at Naruto while the rest of the crowd just laughed.  
  
"Well I guess that Naruto is back to his old self again. So let's make a move to the YU estate." Said Hiashi.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~ 


End file.
